Blades and Beers
by Oreh Keats
Summary: Valkubus, tension, beer, blades and some intimate teasing. Is currently sort of a one-shot, but can be more if you the reader want it to be, just take a peak, and let me know.
1. Part 1

On a stormy night Bo is sitting in the clubhouse on her own sharpening her throwing knives, while Kenzi is out clubbing, with Tamsin for the night, she keeps putting down her knives to pick up her phone to see if their are any messages from Kenzi.

"_I should have gone out with them, it's gonna to rain, and Kenzi would have sprinted home if there was even a remote possibility getting hair wet. I'm totally the same i hate to get wet...well wet from the rain, i should say" _thought Bo, she laughs to herself.

She stops when she hears something; she pauses, but hears nothing. She goes back to sharpening her knives, but then she hears that noise again, and she knows she isn't imagining it. She gets up, and grabs one her knives in her hand, and puts another in her boot. She walks slowly towards the noise.

_"Okay i know it's a person not some raccoon squirrel hybrid, I know it isn't Kenzi, because whoever it is climbing in through what sounds like a window like some jackass"_ thought Bo.

She hears steps moving towards her direction, so quickly hides behind a door as the intruder walks into the room. Bo quickly grabs the opportunity for a surprise attack, and shoves the door forward and knocks the intruder over, she then jumps on top of them, turns them over, straddles them, and holds a knife to their neck, only to realize the intruder is Tamsin.

"Tamsin, what the F ?" said Bo, leaning back a little, put keeping the knife to her throat.

"What the F is that you just cold cocked me with a door, and put a freaking put a knife to my throat" exclaimed Tamsin.

"Well if you'd have use the front door instead of a window, then you wouldn't be on the floor right now with your ass kicked" said Bo, with a hint of mock in her tone.

" First of all I used the window, because I lost my key, and it was starting to rain, but I didn't want to wake you; ergo window and finally oh please baby fae, I could knock that blade out of your hand, and have your ass on the ground in seconds. I'm just too courteous to do so" said Tamsin.

"Oh yeah, more like too hammered" retorted Bo.

"Same diff" said Tamsin.

"On the topic of someone being drunk, were the heck is Kenzi ?" asked Bo.

"Hale's" said Tamsin.

Bo nods then removes the blade from Tamsin's neck, and Tamsin sits up, with Bo still straddling her. Making each other faces inches from one another and their bodies even more so; they look into each other eyes, with neither saying a word, but thinking what feels like a million things.

"_Wow Tamsin looks great, with her hair out, less bitch more…I have no clue what_" thought Bo.

"_My god she is so warm. I can literally feel the heat pulsing off of her_" thought Tamsin.

Both of them only taking shallow breathes each caught up in how close they are that they barely notice they are both leaning their lips together, and their eyes slowly closing shut. Until a momentary flash of light fills the house, and is then followed by a loud clash of thunder. Shaking them both back to reality, with Bo climbing up from Tamsin, and walks towards the couch with a little more urgency than necessary, and plants herself on the couch, and gets back to sharpening her knives, trying to ignore the moment that had passed between them. While Tamsin after seeing Bo's reaction shakes her head and huffs, then gets up and walks towards the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Um…You want a beer or something?" asked Tamsin.

"No… thanks though" answered Bo.

Tamsin then kicks the fridge shut, then walks over to sit on the other end of the couch far from Bo. Putting her right arm with the beer on the arm rest and her left elbow on top of the couch, and puts her palm on her temple with her legs crossed. Tamsin puts on the television to distract them both from the awkward silence that was filled with the sounds of stone upon steel, and them both looking very uncomfortable.

"You're doing it wrong" Tamsin said after a few minutes of watching TV, with her eyes not leaving the television.

"What?" questions Bo; turning towards the blonde with a frown.

"You're sharpening the knives wrong" said Tamsin nonchalantly, with her eyes still not leaving the television screen.

"They look plenty sharp to me" stated Bo, while holding out the blade in front of her.

"You're focusing too much on the tip of the blade. You're leaving the steel near the hilt bare, making the blade to more than likely snap off during a fight" said Tamsin matter-of-factly.

Bo frowns at this for a few moments, and then shrugs.

"Well you know what I have sharpened these blades this way for years, and they haven't snapped yet" said Bo, then goes back to sharpening the blade her way.

Tamsin then rolls her eyes, and leans out to grab the blade out Bo's hands, and smacks the flat end of the knife against the edge of the table. The knife breaks off immediately, and clattered on the table. Tamsin chucks the hilt on the table, and leans back to watch TV while Bo reaches out to grab the broken blade.

"Damn it Tamsin, do you know how many fae I've killed with this blade" exclaimed Bo, while trying to see if the pieces can go back together.

"17" said Tamsin, then she takes a sip from her beer.

This causes Bo to frown, and look towards Tamsin, wondering how she knew that.

"It's a Valkyrie thing" said Tamsin, after seeing the confused look on Bo's face.

"Of course it is, and I suppose breaking other people's things is a Valkyrie thing as well" said Bo, as she drops the broken blade on the table, and leans back into the couch.

"Pretty much, yeah" Tamsin said, and then went back to drinking her beer.

Bo then crosses her arms, and rolls her eyes, and watches TV with Tamsin.

"You're totally buying me a new blade, by the way" said Bo.

This causes Tamsin to snort, and take another sip of her beer.

"Hey! I'm not kidding Tamsin" exclaimed Bo, turning towards Tamsin.

"I am not going to pay for a blade that was going to break anyway, it's better it broke now, then in a fight with a dangerous fae. So I technically saved your life, be glad I am not asking you to buy me something" said Tamsin.

Tamsin then finished off her beer, and got off the couch to get another; leaving a pissed off Succubus on the couch.

"Bitch" called out Bo.

"Slut" retorted Tamsin, as she grabbed out a six-pack of beer, so she doesn't have to get up again later.

"Hey Valkyrie" Bo called out to Tamsin.

Tamsin turns around to see Bo grab out the blade from her boot, and throws it over the couch towards her, she catches it easily, but she now has a pissed of face, until an idea pops into her head, and frown goes into a grin. She smacks the flat side of the blade on the counter, and it snaps, and clatters to the floor, and Tamsin tosses the handle to Bo who catches it.

"Are you serious, you did it again?" Bo yelled as she gets off the couch, and walks over picking up the broken pieces again. "You are totally buying me a new pair of blades" said Bo, as she walked over to Tamsin pointed the broken blade at her.

"Well you shouldn't have tried to kill me with your blade" Tamsin said; as she cracked open a can of beer.

"I wasn't trying to kill you. I knew you would catch it" said Bo.

Tamsin scoffs, and takes a giant swig of the can of beer, then puts it on the counter.

"Maybe a part of you did, but you weren't thinking about that when you threw it. Were you?" asked Tamsin as she leaned towards the Succubus.

Bo just crosses her arms, and turns away to lean her back on the counter. Tamsin who has a grin on her face, then moves over to Bo, and puts her hands on either side of her, and leans in bringing their lips so close to one another, their eyes never leaving one another's, but then Tamsin pulls back revealing she was only grabbing her beer which was behind Bo. Leaving Bo a little flustered, and Tamsin chuckles at Bo's response to her teasing, and then takes a chug of her beer.

"_How could I fall for that? and what a tease_" Bo thought, she gets an idea." _Well you know what paybacks a bitch Tamsin_" thought Bo.

Bo then punches Tamsin in the gut while she was drinking her beer, causing Tamsin to choke on her beer, and spill most of its contents all over her shirt. Bo starts to laugh, but stops when she sees the look on Tamsin's face, and tries to run towards the door.

"Oh no, you don't" Tamsin said, then tackles Bo the floor. She quickly spins Bo on her back, and pins her down, with her arms over her head, by her wrists, and her thighs are tightly on either side of Bo's hips, with her leaning over her face.

"I told you I could get your ass to the ground" mocked Tamsin, with a huge smirk on her face.

"Yeah well, you smell like a brewery" Bo teased, with a grin on her face.

"Well, I have you to thank for that then don't I" said Tamsin.

They both start to laugh, then laughs turn to chuckles, and chuckles fade to small smiles, and they both start to look at each other warmly, both completely forgetting the place they were in together.

"I'm sorry… for breaking your knives" said Tamsin.

"Thank you, I am sorry for punching you in the gut "said Bo.

This causes Tamsin to raise her eyebrows.

"No you're not" said Tamsin.

"Your right, I'm not" admitted Bo, with a smile playing on her lips

A silence falls between them; it's not one of awkwardness, but awe.

"_My god those eyes, there is so much behind them, she is just... so alive_" Bo thought.

"_That dame smile, those lips. Oh my god, I am still on top of her_" thought Tamsin.

Tamsin let's go of Bo wrists, and begins to get up, but Bo grabs her, and flips her over.

Bo runs her fingers through Tamsin's hair, and puts her other hand on the side of her neck.

"Stay" said Bo softly with a small smile on her lips.

Tamsin opens her mouth to protest, but Bo hushes her.

"No, just stay... I want you to" pleaded Bo.

Tamsin looks at her slightly shocked, and then responds by putting her left hand of Bo's face, then runs her thumb over Bo's lips gently. This causes Bo to moan softly.

They both begin to lean forward, and their eyes close, with no other thought then each other lips. Then both of their phones start to ring.

* * *

**I am not sure whether to continue this, so let me know if i should, and if you like it or not.**


	2. Part 2

**I first of all wanted to thank all the people who have read the story, and have left reviews, and Favorited and followed, this chapter is dedicated like every chapter i write, to you. enjoy.**

* * *

"So Trick what was so important that I … wow" said Bo, who paused after walking into the Dal, with Tamsin behind her.

In front of them at the bar is an Imp the size of a dwarf in a sailors suit, holding hands with a frustrated, scotch drinking Kenzi who is, also laying the side of her head on the bar.

"Why on earth are you holding hands with an Imp?" asked Tamsin.

"And why is he wearing a sailor's suit?" asked Bo.

Kenzi lifts her head from the Bar, and then slurred the rest of scotch.

"This is Gary" Kenzi said, then motioned to the Imp beside her.

"S'up" said Gary in a very deep tone that doesn't match his size or costume, and tipped his drink a Fuzzy Naval towards them in acknowledgement.

"I met him at a gay bar. The theme was 'I love the navy' ergo sailor suit" Kenzi said, and then she poured herself another scotch halfway up the glass, she then added brandy the glass until it reached the brim.

This causes Bo and Tamsin to look at each other with very confused faces. They walk towards the pair to get better look.

"Okay, but what's with the hand holding?" asked Bo.

This causes Kenzi to groan, and put her head on the bar again.

"Well, we got married" admitted Kenzi.

"What!" yelled Bo and Tamsin at the same time.

"I know, I know" Kenzi said, then put her free hand over her face to cover it, from the shame.

"Kenzi I only left you" .Tamsin looks at her watch. "An hour and 17 minutes ago; how did you get married, and I thought you were going to Hale's"

"I was, but then I walked past this bar that had a sign saying 50% of all alcohol, and you know me never can say no to a cheap drink" Kenzi said, and then lifted up her scotch as proof.

"But…" Tamsin started to say, but is cut off by Trick who came out of the lair, with a giant pile of books.

"Bo, Tamsin good your here, now I won't have to look through these books alone" said Trick.

"I'm still confused how you are married? "And what are we even looking for in these books?" asked Bo.

"I'll give it to you in dot points: Booze, a jealous Hera, wrong place and time and now we must in be in constant physical contact or death do we part" explained Kenzi.

"Cheers to that" Gary said, and then clanged his drink with Kenzi. Then drank a giant amount of the drink threw the straw.

"Hera as in the goddess Hera" Tamsin questioned, putting her right hand on her hip, but accidentally brushed against Bo.

A small look past between them, with Tamsin saying sorry, and Bo saying its fine. The whole thing looked awkward, well at least from Kenzi and Gary's perspective, who then shared a look.

"No just a descendant a marriage fae" answered Trick. Not noticing the awkward energy in the room.

"A Marriage fae" asked Bo

"Yep instant marriage; Trick is trying to figure out how to divorce us or what every fae call this shit" grumbled Kenzi.

"What did you do to piss of a marriage fae?" asked Bo

"Wow seriously why is it that you assume it's my fault" asked Kenzi.

"Because your you" answered Tamsin.

"Touché, but no it wasn't me" said Kenzi.

"It was me. The Hera's name is Kira and see is a total queer hag. Who was super clingy, so when I started hanging with Kenzi she was like "I hate you, and I hate her too, so why don't you stay together forever?" Gary said, and his impression of Kira's voice actually sounded like a woman, which freaked out Bo a little.

"She then said some shit in Latin, and our hands pulled to each other like magnets. We have tried everything, but our hands won't let go of each other, but we can swap hands though" explained Kenzi

"Well, we might as well get book reading started" said Bo, who walked over to get a book.

"Actually no we can't" said Tamsin.

"What why?" asked Gary.

"Yeah why" repeated Kenzi.

"Because the only one who can undo a marriage made by a Hera is the Hera who made it in the first place" stated Tamsin.

"Sounds like you've had some personally experience with this" Bo mocked, with a little smirk.

"Oh please. I had to hunt down a Hera once for a client, that's how I know" explained Tamsin.

"Getting a little defensive there aren't ya" questioned Kenzi.

"Whatever "huffed Tamsin.

"So how do we find her Gary?" asked Bo.

"Um… "Said Gary.

"Oh my god Gary, you don't even know where she is! " Kenzi yelled, then spilled her drink on one of the books trick had on the counter.

" Sorry" Kenzi said

"Ah maybe she is still at the club… oh wait" Gary pulls something out of his pocket, and it's a piece of paper with a phone number, and hands it to Tamsin.

"A phone number on a piece of paper. How long have you known this chick" asked Kenzi.

"I just met her tonight" admitted Gary.

"Well that just tips the crazy scales in her favor. Doing this" Kenzi lifts their joined hands to point at it." To a gay guy you hardly know and an innocent girl with flawless hair and great makeup" said Kenzi.

"Yeah innocent" Trick said sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I mean" said Kenzi.

"So do you think you can get something off this phone number?" asked Bo to Tamsin.

"Yeah it's not the first time I've had to track down a woman with just a phone number" said Tamsin.

This comment cause everyone to give her a 'Oh, really' look.

"What. I'm a cop, that's what I do for a living or do you people keep on forgetting that" questioned Tamsin.

Tamsin then walks outside to make a call for the phone number, and then Trick picks up all the books to put them away, in his den. Leaving Bo with Kenzi and Gary.

"So…" said Kenzi.

"So what" asked Bo.

"What's with you and Tamsin huh" said Kenzi

"What are you talking about?" Bo asked, and then put her hands on her hips.

"I'm talking about the looks you two have given each other" answered Kenzi.

"What Looks?" questioned Bo.

"Like '_I totally kissed her, and now it's totally awkward, but I still want to kiss her_' looks" answered Gary.

"We didn't kiss" stated Bo.

"Really?" Kenzi questioned, and then leaned forward on her stool towards Bo.

"Yeah" replied Bo honestly.

"Oh… well damn my radar must be off. " Kenzi said, and then leaned back on the bar, with her stool.

"Wait... did you almost kiss" asked Gary.

This causes Kenzi to lean forward again, with Gary leaning with her this time.

"… Well" mumbled Bo.

"Oh my god you almost kiss her" exclaimed Kenzi.

"Oh my god will you lower your volume. She is just outside" asked Bo.

"Sorry, so what happened?" whispered Kenzi.

"Why do you want to know?" exclaimed Bo.

"Why do you want to keep it a secret" Gary asked, then lifted his eyebrow deliberately to look more inquisitive.

"Good point Gary. So why do you want to keep it a secret Bobo" Kenzi asked, and then copied what Gary did with his eyebrow.

"Well … it's Tamsin first of all …" Bo started to say put was then interrupted by Gary.

"Is that a bad thing?" Gary asked sincerely.

"No… kind of. No it's just I'm with Lauren, and I may have said the wrong things, with Tamsin" admitted Bo.

"Like what?" asked Kenzi and Gary together.

"Like I wanted her to stay, because she was going to get up and…" said Bo, but she is again interrupted.

"Hold up, get up from were, you?" asked Gary.

"Yeah, we were on the ground" answered Bo.

This causes Gary and Kenzi to look smug, with Gary stirring his straw, and Kenzi to bump shoulders, with Gary.

"What were you doing on the ground in the first place?" asked Gary, while he still stirred his drink.

But then Tamsin bursts into the room interrupting their conversation.

"Okay found her Kira Santiago" announced Tamsin.

"Santiago. She looked more like a Kira Hepburn to me" remarked Kenzi.

Everyone turned to her to give her the 'really' look, even Gary. Kenzi then turn her head from everyone.

"I know not my best, but come on give me a break. I just got married, and I'm still a bit wasted" complained Kenzi.

"Alright let's bounce bitches "Gary declared, then jumped off his stool pulling Kenzi with him.

Everyone then walked out the front door, with Gary going first, then Kenzi and there was an awkward of you go first moment between Bo and Tamsin, with Bo going first then they all were gone, leaving the Dal empty, but then Trick came up the stairs.

"I did want to say anything, but I know someone…" Trick started to say, but then stopped, when he noticed everyone was gone. "Why don't they ever say goodbye?" said Trick.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to write one more then i am going to write another story continuing off of this. And if anyone can figure out who Trick is talking about like what type of Fae they are. i will credit you in the next chapter. The mystery character is my own creation, and is going to be a huge part of the next story. So let me know your guesses and what you think of the story so far. Thanks :)**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: Hi there sorry I haven't updated, my internet ran out, but in the mean time. I have written this chapter, and the chapter after this. I know I said I would only write 3 parts for this story, then write the sequel but I went on a serious roll with this chapter, so I had to cut it into two separate chapters.**

**This chapter has over 3,700 words, and to answer some questions to what Kira looks like. I imagined her to look like Meg Ryan in the here and now not 10 years ago. It may be a bit random, but she is a perfect fit for this character. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin are walking up the stair of the apartment block Kira lives in, because the elevator for the building isn't working, and surprisingly there are many floors. Tamsin is basically strolling up these stairs, but when she reaches the 27th floor she stops for Kenzi, and Bo to catch up, with Bo one level ahead of Kenzi who is still on the 25th floor.

"We'll rest for a few minutes. I wouldn't want anyone to have a heart attack." mocked Tamsin.

" kiss…kiss my…sweaty" Kenzi said, then slapped her ass to finish her sentence.

Tamsin leans over the railing to look up to see the 30th floor, then looks through the window of the entry door to 27th floor to see an empty floor, with a vending machine. Both Kenzi and Bo have sweat pouring from their bodies, and the both of them gasping for breath, even Gary was sweating, and he wasn't even walking, Kenzi was carrying him on her back.

"Why did she…have to live…on the 30th… floor" Kenzi wheezed after making it to the 26th floor.

Tamsin turns towards Kenzi to answer her question, but bursts into laughter, when she sees Kenzi with mascara running down her face. She looks like the Russian version of the grudge or a water witch, and with the imp on her back doesn't help her reputation at all, but she stops when she sees Bo who is half way up the 26th floor has taken off her jacket showing off her cleavage which is glistening with sweat.

"_Dame even when she is a sweaty… sweaty mess she looks hot"_ thought Tamsin.

Bo catches her looking at her, and they have another one of their moments.

"_I wonder if that myth about succubus sweat being an aphrodisiac is true_" Tamsin thought, then licked her lips slightly.

"_God she hasn't even broken a sweat. I wonder if she has that type of stamina in the bedroom." _Bo thought, then began looking at the Valkyrie from head to toe.

Bo takes a step up towards Tamsin, and Tamsin takes a step down, but then they are then pushed out of the way by a frantic Kenzi who is chanting.

"Vending machine, Vending machine, Vending MACHINE!" she then kicks the door open.

"She really likes junk food "said Tamsin as she walked back up the stairs, and leaned her back on the railing of the stairs, and crossed her arms.

"Why do you think we have a vending machine at the shack it certainly wasn't for my benefit...? Me I prefer to a completely different kind of salty snack" said Bo softly.

She then walked up the stairs until she was toe to toe, and nose to nose with Tamsin, and she put her hands on either side of Tamsin, and gripped the railing to make sure Tamsin couldn't walk away. Tamsin tried her best not to look flustered, and she was succeeding until Bo pressed her body slightly against Tamsin's.

"Sorry am I to close" whispered Bo coyly into Tamsin's ear.

"Actually…you're not close enough" Tamsin then grabbed Bo by her hips and pressed them into her own.

"Oh my god guys" said Kenzi, causing Bo and Tamsin to jump apart.

"Gary and I are gone for a few minutes, and already you both are making the beast with two backs. Wait is that a real thing is there creatures with two backs" asked Kenzi.

" Yeah Kenzi there are" answered Gary.

"Man it must be really hard for them to hug people…So I got some chips, chocolate and mints, but the mints belong to Gary and I claimed the chips; so want some chocolate." Kenzi asked.

Gary then extends a bar of chocolate towards Tamsin, with his left hand, while his right arm is around Kenzi's shoulder, with his fingers intertwined with Kenzi's left hand. Tamsin rolls her eyes and begins walking up the stairs.

"You two stay here. I am going to scout out her floor to see if she is there" said Tamsin as she ascended the stairs.

"Why can't we come?" asked Kenzi as Tamsin walked on to the 28th floor, and stopped to turn around to answer her question.

"Well Kenzi a scout has to be quiet, and while we were walking up the stairs you sounded like you were having an asthma attack" answered Tamsin.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad" whined Kenzi.

"I was two floors ahead of you, and it was so loud. I thought you were breathing in my ear" said Tamsin

"Fine like whatever" huffed Kenzi.

Tamsin then rolled her eyes and continued her ascent up the stairs; Bo took the chocolate Gary still had outstretched.

"Thank you Gary" Bo said sweetly.

"It was nothing" Gary said while trying to act nonchalant.

"Oh my god Gary!" exclaimed Kenzi.

"What? "Questioned Gary.

"Stop flirting that is the reason we got into this mess" said Kenzi

"Okay gees" said Gary.

"Anyway, what was that with Tamsin?" asked Kenzi.

"What do you mean?" said Bo.

"You know what I mean you were like this close to each other." Kenzi lays her hand flat on the wall next to her, then dropped." You just told me earlier you're worried you sent Tamsin the wrong message." questioned Kenzi

"I know it's just…" Bo said.

"Just what?" asked Kenzi.

" it's just … I am feeling really hot after walking up these stairs, and I was feeling drained, and she was right in front of me, and you know how I get when it's hot, and when I feel drained, and when there is someone hot in front of me." said Bo.

"Yeah I do" Kenzi exclaimed, but then coughed after realizing how loud she was. "Any way that is a shitty excuse"

" Plus if you are messing with her, that isn't cool" said Gary.

"I know and – "Bo began.

"Guys she is in her apartment get up here" said Tamsin from 30th floor.

* * *

"So this is the door to her apartment, are you sure?" asked Bo.

"Yes, I am very sure" said Tamsin.

"Then what are you bitches standing around for let's do this shit" said Kenzi. She then attempted to kick open the door, but after kicking the door she ended up losing her balance, and falling on her back, crushing Gary in the process.

"Ah, I think you broke my ribs" groaned Gary.

Kenzi then rolls on to her stomach, and Bo and Tamsin lift Kenzi up by her shoulders.

"Well I think I broke my ass" groaned Kenzi.

" You… stupid… freaking…. door." Kenzi yelled in between kicks on door.

Then suddenly there was someone yelling from behind the door." Who the hell is kicking my door, it's like five in the morning" the door opens to show an older woman with short curly blond hair and a white dress.

"There's the crazy queer hag!" yelled Kenzi.

" Oh shit" Kira hissed, then attempted to shut the door, but then Kenzi without thinking puts her handout to stop her from shutting the door, but her hand ends up getting jammed in the door.

"AH! Ouch, ouch, ouch" yelped Kenzi. Gary gets off of Kenzi's back, and tries to push open the door while holding on to her left hand, so Kenzi can get her other hand out of the door, and Bo moves behind Kenzi to try to pull her hand out.

"Get your hand out of my damn door!" yelled Kira.

"Get your damn door off my hand then!" exclaimed Kenzi.

Tamsin then kicks the door down completely from its hinges; bringing the door to the ground with Kira still behind it, and revealing a long, narrow hallway. Kira is then under the door, with her back to the floor, and she is trying to crawl out from under it, but then Tamsin climbs on to the door, which crushes Kira and effectively stops her from running away.

"Get off of me! " Kira demanded, as squirmed under the door.

"I'm good here thanks" Tamsin nonchalantly.

"Heroe septum necro mentum" Kira began to chant.

"Cover her mouth Tamsin!" yelled Gary.

Tamsin then pulled out duct tape from her pocket, and tapped Kira's mouth before she could finish her chant.

"Kenzi let me see your hand" asked Bo.

Kenzi puts her injured hand out towards Bo, who holds it gently to assess the damage.

"Looks like you broke a few bones and it starting to swell." said Bo.

"God it hurts, and this is my drinking hand" said Kenzi.

"Don't worry I'll heal it, but first I need to get some chi" assured Bo.

"Take some of mine Bo" Gary said.

"No need Gary there is a perfectly good source of chi in that apartment." said Bo

Bo then walked into the apartment, and walked up on to the fallen door, which elicited a few muffed groans from Kira, and walked up to Tamsin. For a second Bo eyed Tamsin, but she then drops to her knees deliberately hard in on top of Kira, which causes Kira to groan in pain. Bo then rips the duct tape off of Kira's face.

"OUCH, you bitch!" screeched Kira.

Bo grabs Kira's face and kisses her for a few seconds, and draws out Kira's chi in a long blue vine towards her lips. She continues this until Kira is pass out, then Bo puts the tape back over Kira's mouth, and then stands up, and looks towards Tamsin.

"You can probably take the door off her now. Handcuff her to something bolted to the ground okay" Bo said, then walked towards Kenzi and Gary who are standing in the door way. She stands there for a few moments not saying anything, while Tamsin drags Kira further into the apartment.

"Well?" asked Kenzi.

"What?" Bo asked.

"Are you going to heal my hand or what" questioned Kenzi.

"I would, but I think I need Gary's permission first. I mean after all he is your husband, and I would hate to break up a marriage" Bo said, with sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Hardy har har. Real funny bitch" said Kenzi.

"I seriously don't mind Bo" said Gary.

"Gary, don't be creepy" said Kenzi.

"I thought you were gay Gary" said Bo.

"I am, but who doesn't like to see two beautiful women kiss. Who I ask you, who" said Gary.

Bo and Kenzi both nod in agreement.

"He does have a good point" said Bo.

"Yeah he does, but he is still a creep though" said Kenzi

"Wow hold up. I am not a creep." said Gary.

" No offence, but that voice of yours doesn't help your cause" said Kenzi.

" Well what does?"

"By proving you're not a creep." said Bo.

"How can I prove that?" asked Gary.

"Well since it's your fault I am even standing here with a broken hand. You don't get to watch Bo heal it, since you are so eager to see it" said Kenzi.

"What! That isn't fair, come on" exclaimed Gary, and stomped his foot on the ground like a five-year old.

"That is the only way to prove you aren't a creep. So turn around, and if you don't peek or turn to look around while it happens, then you aren't a creep." explained Kenzi.

But Gary just stands there, and pouts, then rolls his eyes, and turns around, and faces out towards the hallway, with his right hand still holding Kenzi's left hand over his left shoulder. Kenzi then leans towards Bo to whisper into her ear. Bo thinks about what she said for a few moments, and then nods her head. This causes Kenzi to smirk.

"Gary if you turn around or try to peak – "

"I know I know" interrupted Gary.

This causes Bo and Kenzi to smirk, and then Bo puts hands on Kenzi's neck, and brings her lips towards Kenzi's, and grasps them with her own lips fiercely , eliciting a moan from Kenzi, who tightens her grip on Gary's hand causing him to frown and pout even more so then before, and hang his head. Bo pulls her head lips back to feed Kenzi her chi allowing an orange flow to pass from her lips into Kenzi's mouth. Bo let's go of her, and Kenzi puts up her hand to show it is fully healed.

"I don't hear anything does that mean I can turn around now" Gary inquired after a few moments of silence, and then he slowly began to turn around, but he stops dead in his tracks when he hears a deep moan, and he snaps back to where he was before." I guess that answers my question." said Gary.

He hears another moan, but this time higher pitched. Then he hears something bang against the door frame, and he is pulled back a little by his hand. This causes him to turn a little towards the noise, but stops himself from looking, but he doesn't move his head. He then begins to hear muffled breathing, and more moaning this time from two people.

"Hmm, don't stop Bo" Kenzi moaned, then dug her fingers into Gary's hand.

Gary just frowns and takes a deep breath, and tries to resist the urge to look, but when he hears a zipper being pulled down his eyebrows go up.

"God you taste so good Kenzi" whispered Bo.

This causes Gary to drop his jaw, and he instinctually spins around to see, what he was hearing. But he is then met by Bo and Kenzi standing up, with their arms crossed, and who are fully clothed, and don't even seem flustered leaving Gary fully confused.

"What happen – "

"You're such a creep Gary" The girls said mockingly.

"But I heard… and I … I just… What the F!" exclaimed Gary.

"You just got played son" said Kenzi.

"I still don't get it" said Gary.

"We weren't really doing anything Gary." clarified Bo.

"Well it dame well sounded like you were" exclaimed Gary.

"Yes it did" said Tamsin who was leaning on the wall on the other end of the hallway. Leaving everyone a little shocked.

"We were just – "Kenzi began to say.

"She is starting to wake up" Tamsin interrupted, then turned to walk back further into the apartment.

* * *

Everyone is standing in the living room facing a now conscious Kira who is now handcuffed to the radiator. Tamsin steps forward, and crouches down to peel the tape off of Kira's face.

"Thank you for doing it gently, but I am not going to undo the marriage" said Kira.

"Why you old hag" questioned Kenzi.

"Well besides the fact you keep on calling me a hag. If I undo the marriage it will mess with my record"

"Your record?" asked Bo.

"It is sort of like a boxing record, but instead of win, loss and tie. It's sort of like together forever, break up etc." explained Tamsin.

"Well what's you record?" asked Bo.

"I have married a total of 439 couples, with only 10% of the marriages not working out. I am one of the best, and I am very proud of all of my marriages." said Kira with pride in her voice.

"Well sorry to be a bust, but you are going to have to ruin your record a little." Tamsin said, then her eyes began to darken, and she began to cast her doubt towards Kira.

"You want to annul the marriage. You don't want Gary to be married to Kenzi" said Tamsin.

" Oh it is going to have to take a lot more than that to get me to even question whether I will do it or not" said Kira.

Tamsin looks like she is about to punch her in the face. But then Bo puts her hand on Tamsin's shoulder. Tamsin retracts her doubt, and moves away allowing for Bo crouch down beside Kira, and put her hand gently on Kira's face releasing her charms, which hits Kira like a wave.

"Come on, it wouldn't be that bad if you did it, and I would be very, very grateful. What do you think" Bo whispered while stroking Kira's face.

This tactic appears to have worked on Kira as she is leaning her face into Bo's hand.

"I think… you are going to have to try something else on me other than your temptress attempts at getting me to break up the marriage." said Kira.

"Come on. I don't get it why are you doing this" asked Bo as she got up from the floor and stood next to Gary and Tamsin.

"Well isn't it obvious, it's because of Barry – "Kira began to say

"Gary" said Gary.

"What?" Kira asked.

"My name is Gary, not Barry. See you did that when we're talking you kept on calling me the wrong name, and you kept on getting lost in our conversation. You –"

"That's because I kept on getting lost in your eyes. Just like I am now, my god you look so hot in that sailor costume." said Kira.

"I think you hit her a little too hard with the succubus charms Bo" said Gary.

"It's not me, she shouldn't be acting like that" said Bo.

Kira then lays down on her back spreads her legs. "Take me Gerry. I don't care if they watch just do it" moaned Kira.

Everyone in the room besides Kira has a look on their facing 'What the Fuck', as everyone gets a full view of Kira's crotch.

"Well it looks like you aren't the only one who doesn't wear underwear" mocked Tamsin.

Bo gives her a cold stare. While Gary tries to look at Bo to see if what Tamsin is saying is true. Kenzi slaps Gary in the back of the head.

"Ah son of a biscuit maker!" yelled Gary.

"Stop being a pervert Gary" said Kenzi.

"That wasn't me being a pervert that was me being curious" said Gary.

"Did you just hit my Gerry? I'LL KILL YOU!" shrieked Kira, and then tried to grab out at Kenzi, with her free hand, but she is way out of her reach. She continued to screech at such a high pitch.

"Well…we are obviously not going aren't getting any help from her. At least not like this." Tamsin said then steps towards Kira, and punches her in the face knocking her out cold." Ah silence" said Tamsin.

"I'm going to call Trick, and tell him we're coming and what happened" Bo said, then grabbed out her phone, and walked outside.

"_Hello_" asked Trick.

"Hey Trick" answered Bo

"What_ happened with the Hera_" asked Trick.

"Well she is a tough bitch. I will give her that, but she is literally bat-shit crazy" answered Bo.

"_What happened specifically?_"

"Tamsin tried to use her doubt, and it didn't work, and I tried to use my charms, but a dent was barely made in that woman's crazy. Tamsin punched her in the face after she started screeching, so she is out like a light" said Bo, and chuckled a little after remembering Tamsin cold cock Kira in the face.

"…"

"Trick are you still there?" asked Bo.

"_Yes sorry I am just thinking_"

"Okay. Do you think we should bring Kira with us?"

"_Yes definitely bring her." _Trick exhales deeply." _But wait half an hour before you leave for the Dal_" said Trick coldly.

"Are you okay? We don't have to –"

"_No its okay, I just have calls to make, and get ready for your arrival. I love you Isabeau_" Trick said almost like it was a final goodbye.

"I love you too Trick" said Bo.

She then hear the phone hang up, then puts her phone away, and walks back into the apartment to see Kira still on the floor knocked out cold, and everyone sitting on the couch doing nothing except drinking beers they took out of her fridge.

"Can you believe she doesn't have a TV? What normal persona doesn't have a TV?" Kenzi questioned allowed.

"No duh she isn't normal, even her beer isn't normal" Tamsin said, then took a swig from her beer.

"Then why are you drinking it?" said Bo.

Everyone then realized she was in the room, and turned towards her from over the couch.

"So what's happening?" asked Kenzi.

"Trick said we have to wait half an hour before we go over to the Dal." answered Bo.

"Why it'll take us around twenty minutes to get there?" asked Tamsin.

"Well apparently he has to call some people, but I didn't like the tone in his voice." answered Bo

"What did he sound like?" asked Tamsin.

"Conflicted, even a little scared, and he called me Isabeau, he never does that. Not unless it's serious" answered Bo.

"Do you want to go now?" asked Gary.

"No. Let's wait like 10 minutes, and then go" answered Bo.

"Okay" said Tamsin.

"Yeah" Gary said.

A few moments of silence pass.

"Well what on earth are we going to do for 10 minutes, with no TV?" asked Kenzi loudly.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and i would really appreciate some reviews even if it's a good job.**


	4. Part 4

The Dal is empty; with the only people in it is a young woman, who looked no older than nineteen with dark brown hair flowing barely past her shoulders, with gun-metal blue eyes that are filled with angst. She sat by the bar, in a navy blue tank top and a slim pale black biker leather jacket, with dark jeans and combat shoes, and Trick who is standing behind the bar eyeing the woman.

"Can you pour me a drink Fitz" the woman asked revealing an English accent.

"Are you sure you should drink?" questioned Trick.

The young woman just stared at him with a blank face until he grabbed out a glass, and poured her a drink.

"I see you still like to dress like a boy. Do the clothes fit okay? " asked Trick, as he laid the drink out in front of her.

"Yes they do … thank you" answered the woman, then she skulls her drink until it's empty.

She then slid the glass towards him, indicating for him to fill it again; which he reluctantly did. A few minutes of silence pass, with the only sounds being heard are the slurring of drinks, the sliding of glasses and the filling of cups, until the cycle breaks.

"You seem a lot calmer than I thought you would be" admitted Trick.

"It wouldn't be the first time I have disappointed you" said the woman.

"I am –"Trick began.

"No - please don't apologize. I know you don't mean when you do" said the woman.

"But I want to" said Trick

"Out of guilt?" the woman asked, and took a small sip from her drink.

"Yes" admitted Trick.

"Oh you're being honest for once, that is new." The woman said half mockingly, and then she took another sip from her drink.

"Well I have changed since the last time we really talked" said Trick.

"So you're not including the first time I was here." asked the woman leaning forward in her seat towards him as she does.

"No. I am not, because you weren't really you." answered Trick.

This causes the woman to lean back in her seat, and finish her drink.

"Oh I was me. I just couldn't get a handle on things" countered the young woman, and then she slid her drink towards Trick again.

"And now you have a handle?" Trick asked, as he poured the rest of the bottle into her glass.

"My grip is getting stronger on it, yeah" she replied, and then grabbed her drink.

"That is good to hear" said Trick.

More moments of silence pass by before Trick dares to ask any more questions.

"Do you remember anything from before last time?" asked Trick.

"Yes and no" answered the young woman.

"What does that mean?" questioned Trick.

"I don't know" she answered honestly, and then finished her drink.

She then handed it to Trick instead of sliding it. He cleaned it for a minute, and then put it away.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to do it" asked Trick after seeing her looking a bit tipsy.

"I am sure Fitz. You and I both know how persuasive I can be" said the woman.

"Okay … good" said Trick

"They must be pretty special this person you're doing this for" stated the woman.

"What makes you say that?" inquired Trick.

"Because you let me out" said the woman.

"On that note, be sure not to mention our past" Trick requests.

"Oh now what happened to not lying?" asked the young woman mockingly.

"I am serious. Do not mention our past or the deal is off." said Trick with a hardness in his tone

"Fine" she said.

"No I want you to swear it." demanded Trick.

"Why should I swear it?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Just please… I am begging" said Trick, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Never in my life had I even thought that the blood king would beg, let alone beg me." She exhales deeply. "I swear it upon my name and life" she said.

"Thank you" said Trick.

"You're welcome… How much longer until they are here." the young woman asked.

"I think it's about twenty – "Trick began.

"We are here Trick" yelled Kenzi as she busted into the room, with Gary on her back.

Behind her were Bo and Tamsin who were dragging an unconscious Kira.

"You're early" Trick said as he walked out from behind the bar.

"Well we couldn't really contain her for half an hour she was starting to break the pipe we handcuffed her to, and after Tamsin knocked her out the second time. I figure she probably wouldn't survive another hit." Bo explained.

"Oh come on. It's not like she is fragile anything. She nearly tore Kenzi's face up." Tamsin said, and then lowered the unconscious Kira on to the floor.

"So what happened specifically." asked Trick, then every started to answer him at the same time.

While everyone was talking to Trick, the woman at the bar was reading the people and the situation in front of her. Her eyes are drawn to the brunette with brown eyes talking to Trick, and soon those brown eyes met her blue ones, and then everyone in the room noticed the stranger, each of them feeling an energy flowing from her, and all of them reacting in different ways.

"Who are you?" asked Bo.

"She is –"Trick began.

"An old friend" She then got up from her stool and extended her hand towards Bo. Bo then grasped it firmly and shook it." I am Galahad Du lac, but you can call me Gala if you wish, and you are?" asked Gala.

"Bo Dennis" answered Bo.

"Bo?" questioned Gala, as continued to shake her hand.

"It's short for Isabeau" explained Bo.

Gala stops shaking Bo's hand, and throws a quick glare at Trick, but then quickly gains composure and let's go of Bo's hand.

" That is a… unique name" said Gala.

"So is Galahad" retorts Bo.

This causes Gala to smirk, and the two of them continue to focus on one another, and everyone is focusing on Gala, but this stops after Trick coughs loudly.

"Where are my manners?" said Gala, with a small smile, and then turned towards the others. Beginning with Tamsin, and extended her hand. "Gala" she said.

"Tamsin" she said then grasped her hand firmly, and looked her dead in the eyes.

"It's a pleasure" Gala said, with her eyes never leaving Tamsin's.

"Same too you" said Tamsin.

They then release each other from their grips, and then Gala turns towards Kenzi and smiles a big smile.

"Hi I'm Gala" She said, and extended her right hand out.

"Kenzi" Kenzi said, then grasped her hand in Gala's, who then covered the top of Kenzi's hand with her left hand.

"You mean as in Mackenzie?" asked Gala

"Yeah" answered Kenzi.

"А также Маккензи богов были показаны при вы" Gala said, then kisses her hand.

"Well aren't you a sweet talker" gushed Kenzi, with pink flushing into her cheeks.

"Beautiful women invoke that in me" said Gala, and then moved her hand towards Gary.

"It is nice to meet you…" Gala paused.

"Gary" he answered, then grasped her hand

"Well deep voice Gary I am Galahad" she said.

"Isn't that a guy's name" questioned Gary.

"It wasn't when I was given that name" Gala said then crouched down to look at Kira.

"This must be the Hera" Gala said then grabbed Kira's chin to turn her head to the side, to get a better look.

"Trick why she here" Bo asked.

"Well –"Trick began.

"I am here to help clean up the mess this one has made" Gala said, as gestured towards Kira.

"Can you help" asked Gary.

"I wouldn't be here if I couldn't" Gala said then stood up.

"Why?" Bo asked then took a step towards Gala getting into her personal space.

"Well aren't you very questioning?" she asked.

"Well you are a stranger." retorted Bo.

"Everyone is a stranger at first, and what I have learnt, is that after you meet someone for the first time, you can only know them more, never less, positive or negative it's always more." countered Gala.

The both of them start to stare each other down.

"Well we should get started" said Trick, in an effort to stop the staring contest.

"We'll tie her up" offered Tamsin.

"No need, just make sure she is siting up, and be sure to remove the tape that will for sure wake her up" said Gala.

"Are you sure?" asked Trick

"She will offer only a minimal amount of resistance" answered Gala.

"Your funeral or should I say wedding" mocked Tamsin.

They place her in a seat from the table, and then Tamsin rips the tape from her mouth.

"OW! Where the hell - am I in a bar?" asked Kira.

"Yes, now zip it or I'll put tape over your mouth again" said Tamsin.

Gala moves to grab a chair and places it across from Kira, and sits down, and everyone moves to the table to watch.

"Why am I not tied up" Kira asked after no longer feeling cuffs around her wrists.

"There is no point in you being restrained. We are not holding you prisoner" explained Gala.

"Good then I am going" Kira said.

Kira then raised herself from the seat, but paused when she saw Gala's eyes, which had turned a dark bloody red.

"Sit… back… down" Gala said coolly.

Kira slowly sits back into her seat, with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Good" Gala said, and then the red faded from her eyes returning to her deep blue eyes.

"What are you?" breathed Kira.

Gala glances to the table, and see the look of curiosity on every single face at the table except Trick who instead had a look of caution on his face.

"You know what I am Kira" Gala turns her glance back towards Kira. "As I know what you are. Now I am informed you have wed two people who are not meant to be bound, is this true" inquired Gala.

"I don't have–"Kira began.

"Yes you do Kira, now answer" interrupted Gala.

"…Yes I did marry two people who are not meant to be bound" admitted Kira.

"And without proper consent" continued Gala.

"…Yes" Kira murmured while averting her eyes from Gala's piercing gaze.

"Why?" asked Gala.

"…"

"I do not like repeating myself Kira" said Gala.

"I wanted him, but he ignored me" admitted Kira.

"And you punish him by marrying him to a human" asked Gala.

"Yes" admitted Kira.

"Undo this mistake" demanded Gala.

"No, no, no! Again and again this happens to me. No more, no more will I let a man walk over me. No longer will I let my heat be stomped on. You people just don't understand it." Kira sobbed, with tears running down her face.

"Yes I do Kira" insisted Gala.

"No you don't" cried Kira.

"Yes… I do." said Gala sincerely.

Gala then reached across, and grabbed Kira's hand, and a blue wave ran up her arm. Kira slowly leaned back into her chair, and a small smile crept across her face, and softness filled her eyes.

"So that's what that feels like" Kira whispered.

"Yes it does" replied Gala.

"Why can I never have that?" Kira sighed.

Gala went from her chair to kneel in front of Kira, and grabbed both of her hands, and gave her a warm smile.

"But you can Kira. You absolutely can." assured Gala.

"How can I?" Kira asked, while looking down at Gala.

"By letting go of the things that hurt you that you can't seem to let go of" replied Gala.

"I don't even know where to start" said Kira.

"Start with Gary, Kira" suggested Gala.

"I … don't – "Kira began.

"Kira you need to let him go, and if he is still bound to another, by your hand then you will always be connected to him." interjected Gala.

Kira looks away from Gala to look towards Gary, who gives her an awkward wave. Kira looks like she is about to refuse, but then Gala sends another blue wave through Kira's hands.

"Okay…I'll do it" said Kira.

Gala stands up, and keeps hold of Kira's left hand, with her right, and guides her to the table, Gala motions for everyone to stand up, which they do.

"Please stand in front of me, and grab my hands" Kira murmurs.

Gala removes her hand from Kira, and places it on her left shoulder. Kenzi and Gary move towards Kira, who extends her hands towards them. Kenzi and Gary look at each other with uncertainty, but then grasp Kira's hands with their free hands.

"I hereby cut the ties between Mackenzie Malikov and Gayrus – "

"Garrius" interjected Gary.

"Garrius…" paused Kira.

"Borden" answered Gary.

"Garrius Borden, so they may find the one to which they are truly meant to be bound with. You may now separate your hands." Kira declared then dropped their hands.

Kenzi and Gary slowly unclasped their hands, until they were no long touching. They then both broke out in joy. They then grabbed each other's hands, and started jumping together.

"IT WORKED, IT WORKED, IT WORKED!" chorused Kenzi and Gary.

This small celebration earned laughter and smiles from everyone in the room who moved around the pair to congratulate, except for Kira and Gala, who was leading Kira very quiet outside away from everyone else. Gala stopped at the door, and motioned for Kira to continue passed it.

"Hey Trick!" Gala yelled interrupted everyone's celebration.

"Yes Galahad" said Trick.

"I'm going to be taking her back to her house. I'll be back later to collect." said Gala

"Collect what?" asked Bo.

"Uh … money and actually that reminds me Galahad. You will mostly likely have to stay here" said Trick.

"I figured as much. Oh and where is the Harley?" asked Gala.

"Around the back" answered Trick.

"Thank you, farewell everyone." Gala said, and then turned walked out the door.

"Wait!" yelled Gary.

She stopped and turned back to look towards Gary.

"Yes" said Gala.

"Sorry that was super dramatic. I was wondering if you could give me a lift as well. I can easily fit on to a motorcycle with two other people" inquired Gary.

"Sure, just don't talk to Kira for obvious reasons." replied Gala.

"Wait you aren't going to stay and celebrate." said Kenzi.

"No sorry, but I really have to get home, it's been an adventure though." Gary then reaches into Kenzi's pocket to grab out her phone. "This is my number call me if you need anything or if just want to hang." said Gary.

"Alright I will" Kenzi then leaned down to give Gary a hug. "You were the best gay husband a woman could have." Kenzi said, then let go of Gary.

"See you later Gary." Tamsin said, and then fist bumped with Gary.

"Bye Gary" Bo then crouched down to give Gary a kiss on the cheek.

"You know you can call me too. Like if you need some chi or whatever." offered Gary.

"Gary didn't you learn your lesson with the flirting." scolded Kenzi.

"No I didn't, because if I hadn't have been a flirty fool. I wouldn't have met you" responded Gary.

This causes Kenzi to get a little teary eyed, and grab Gary into a hug. Bo smiles at the scene in front of her, but her eyes shift towards Gala who is leaning on the door way watching Kenzi and Gary with a small smile.

"_Who are you_" thought Bo.

Gala eyes then immediately meet with Bo's, and then just as quickly turn away.

"Are you ready to go Garry?" asked Gala.

"Yeah" He walks up to Gala, and then turns around. "See you later bitches!" Gary exclaimed then walked out the door.

"Farewell" Gala said, the turns to walk out the door.

"Wait!"

Gala turns around, and she is met with a hug, by Kenzi. She slowly returns the hug.

"Thank you" Kenzi whispered.

She then pulled out of the hug, and Gala gave her a small smile and a nod, and then walked out the door. After a few moments Kenzi spun around, and walked towards the group.

"Man she smelt amazing, and was it just me or does anyone else think she is super pretty" said Kenzi.

"You're not alone there Kenzi." said Tamsin.

"Trick who is she" asked Bo.

"She already told you she is an old friend of mine" replied Trick.

"Well how about what type of fae she is" continued Bo.

"It's not my place to say…It's been a long night, and I'm going to go to bed" Trick declared, then turned towards the den, and as he reached the entry way he stopped, and looked like he was about to say something, but stopped and went into the den.

"Why is she such a secret?" Bo asked.

"Well it seems like she is going to be sticking around for a while. So there will be plenty of time to find out." replied Tamsin.

* * *

**That is the last part of this story.**

**I will be creating a sequel, it will be up in the next week or so. For those who have followed, favorite and read this story thank you. I hope you read the next story.**

**I also imagined Gala to be Emilia Clarke, with her natural brown hair in case you were wondering.**

**I'll give credit to anyone in the next chapter in figuring out what type of fae Gala is, but don't leave it in review unless you are a guest please.**


End file.
